How are we gonna do this?
by JSgal24JAG
Summary: Calleigh and her little sister hear about their cousin’s a certain New York CSI girl problem. Can they help them get together through a short vacation?
1. First of all

Title: How are we gonna do this?

Author: JSgal24JAG

Summary: Calleigh and her little sister hear about their cousin's (a certain New York CSI) girl problem. Can they help them get together through a short vacation?

Genre: General/Romance

Pairings: CaRWash, Dantana

Rating: T

Chapters: 1?

Disclaimer: I own diddly-squat except Chelseigh Duquesne. If you want to borrow her, ask. Otherwise, dire consequences shall occur.

"Sis! He's gonna let her go!" Blond hair streaming in the wind, a young woman could be seen running down the sidewalk on campus, cell phone near her ear. She started to slow down once she got near her dorm hall and ran up the stairs. Breathing heavily, she sat down on one of the benches on the porch.

"Ok, slow down there for a moment, Chels. What seems to be the problem here?" Calleigh Duquesne asked on the other end of the phone. She was sitting in the rental car next to her boyfriend, Ryan Wolfe, as they were heading towards her little sister's school. Calleigh's baby sister, Chelseigh had just begun her first year at college and Calleigh was wanted to check on her. Chelseigh was a little homesick, and Calleigh was missing her little sister. She planned it out with Horatio and managed to get him to allow Ryan to come with her. Breaking herself from her thoughts, she shook her head and listened to the young woman.

"Our ever loving New Yorker of a cousin is about to be a bastard and let his crush go! I don't think this is gonna be a good thing, seeing as they too are coming down here for this whole damned family weekend. Can we try to talk some sense into them both?" Chelsiegh's hair started to blow into her face, and she smoothed it back with her free hand. The front door opened and she caught it, letting some of her hallmates out of the building before running into it.

"Hang on a sec, I'm gonna lose ya here, sis. I'll call you when I get to my room." Chelseigh hung up her phone and ran to her room. Calleigh shook her head as she hung up her phone and looked at Ryan. After dancing around their feelings for one another for a while, he asked her out after her accident into the canal.

"Somethin' up?" Ryan asked, quietly as he took Calleigh's hand into his own. Calleigh looked at him and softly smiled.

"Nah. She's just blowing up over the fact that our cousin who's coming down this weekend is being a bastard, to say the least." _Should I warn him about Danny or what? Chels has been lookin' forward to this for months!_ "I guess I should warn you now, Ryan."

"About what?" _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

"This cousin of ours," Calleigh broke off for a moment. "He's a CSI from New York. Danny Messer. He's been quite… protective of his female cousins." _Uh-oh, _thought Ryan. Calleigh continued, "He doesn't like to see us get hurt. It's been quite interesting, though. He is the middle of all of us grandkids. My brothers were the oldest, and then came Louie and myself, then Danny, then Chelseigh. Lucky girl, being the youngest of the Duquesne clan has its upsides and its downsides. I honestly can't blame her for coming to Virginia for college. Oh! Turn left here, the campus should be coming up." Calleigh suddenly said. She smiled as she saw the beautiful campus come into view.

"Wow, this is where Chelseigh lives! This is… wow." Ryan was dumbstruck as he looked at the campus and its red brick wall that surrounded it. The beauty of the campus struck him as one of the most magnificent places he had ever gone to. Calleigh looked at Ryan and smiled. She knew that this had been the place for her baby sister.

"Come on, Ryan. I wanna see if we can surprise Chels by being here earlier than she expects." Ryan parked and turned off the ignition. He looked at Calleigh and grinned.

"Which building is her dorm?" Ryan asked as they exited the car. Calleigh pointed to the building closest to them.

"This one's the one. She's on the third floor. Towards the back, I think. Lemme call her up and tell her that we are here." Calleigh pulled out her phone and dialed her sister's number.

"Chelsiegh Duquesne's phone, this is Hannah. Can I help you?" a very unfamiliar voice said. Calleigh looked from her phone, to Ryan, back to the phone.

"This is Calleigh Duquesne. Where's my sister? And why are you answering her phone?" Calleigh demanded.

"OH! I'm sorry, Ms. Duquesne! This is Hannah Belmont, Chelseigh's roommate. Chelseigh's in the shower, getting ready for when you and the rest of her friends and family get over here. Which reminds me, are you all anywhere near campus? Chelseigh wants to meet you all out in front of Wright when y'all get here."

"Um, that's the thing, Hannah. Ryan and I are already here. We're standing in front of your building right this moment." Hannah's jaw dropped. Chelseigh's family was already here! How was that possible? _Chelseigh's gonna freak when I tell her that her sister's here already!_ "Hang on a sec, Ms. Duquesne. I'll come and let you all in and lead y'all to our room." Hannah and Calleigh talked for a little while longer and hung up. Hannah ran to the community style bathrooms that were across the hall from her and Chelseigh's room.

"Chelseigh! Your sister and her boyfriend are already here! I'm gonna go let them into the building," Hannah said, quickly as she ran from the bathrooms.

_Wait, what did she say!_ "Becca, what the hell did my roomie say?" Chelseigh asked the girl in the shower stall next to her.

"Uh, something about your sister and her boyfriend being here on campus already and that she was going to go let them into the building."

"WHAT!"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

A/N: What do y'all think? Should I continue with the story or what? See that lovely little purple button at the left hand corner of your screen? Push it. Come on, I dare ya, push it. I really want y'all's input on this. (Is y'all's even a word? I know that my spell checker seemed to think that it wasn't but hey y'all know that computers can be a pain in the rear) Anyways, Review. PLEASE! I'm begging you. This is how a fanfic writer lives, off of reviews. Please review:-D


	2. Next step

Summary: Calleigh and her little sister hear about their cousin's (a certain New York CSI) girl problem. Can they help them get together through a short vacation?

A/N: Ok, so I decided to start this chapter while sitting in the Charlotte Airport during a 4hr layover on my way to visit my grandparents. Anyways, I own diddly-squat except Chelseigh Duquesne. If you want to borrow her, ask. So, where were we? Oh, yes, on with the story!

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Danny, are you sure about this?" Lindsay Monroe asked her co-worker as they got off of the plane. Danny Messer and Lindsay were going to visit Chelseigh during her Family Weekend at college. Danny missed his little cousin and wanted to spend time with her. He also wanted to get her and her sister's approval of Lindsay before anything could occur between them. Of course, the fighting that they had been having for the past few weeks was a little worrisome to that thinking. Danny looked over at her.

"Lindsay, these are my cousins. They are gonna love you. Chelseigh, especially. Anyway, not much you can do now. We have to run. The gate's on the completely opposite side of the concourse." He then took off in a dead-run, Lindsay following on his heels. As they arrived at their gate, they relaxed as they saw that they had some time to grab food and take a break. As they got food and returned to their gate, Lindsay asked Danny about his cousins that they were to be spending the weekend with.

"Ok, there's five of them. We're going to be with the two younger ones, the girls. Calleigh and Chelseigh are my sweeties. I've learned to keep watch on them, even though Calleigh is two years older than me. Chelseigh is a first year college student in Virginia. Her college is doing a family weekend to allow them a chance to see family that they haven't seen in a month or so. Calleigh is a fellow CSI, down in Miami." Lindsay's jaw dropped when she heard that. The Miami-Dade lab was one of the top labs in the country, New York was up there, too, but Miami was over them.

"Sheesh! So, who else is coming?"

"Um, last I knew, Calleigh's boyfriend was coming. Don't know much about him, though, so I can't give you any info on him. But, there is a surprise for Chelseigh. Calleigh and I talked to her boyfriend's family and got him a ticket to fly him up here for the weekend."

"Aw, that's sweet. When was the last time they saw each other?"

"The weekend before she left. They had had one last date two days before she left. She has been homesick and wanting to see him for a while, so Cal and I thought that it would be sweet if he came up to visit her. Speaking of which, Nic!" A young man with blond curly hair and blue eyes turned and looked at Danny. His eyes shone with recognition as he wandered over towards Danny and Lindsay.

"Hey Danny! How's New York doing?" Nic asked as the two men gave each other a brotherly hug.

"Not too bad, little dude. How's life been in Louisiana?"

"Odd, that's for sure. So when's the flight leave again?" Nic asked as they walked towards the gate.

"30 more minutes. Just relax and take a load off. Anyways, I want you to meet someone. Nic, this is Lindsay Mess….Monroe, I mean. Montana, this is Nicolas Johnson, Chelseigh's boyfriend." Danny hoped that neither of them had caught his slip of the tongue. Lindsay's incredulous look told him otherwise. _Oh, damn, she heard me. I'm gonna get it when we get to the hotel._

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Monroe." Nic said as he shook Lindsay's hand firmly.

"Same with you, Nic. Please call me Lindsay. How long have you and Chelseigh been dating?" she asked as they sat down in the concourse.

"At least a couple of months. We worked together at a local waterpark at home and my sister introduced us. I asked her to a movie and we got together a week later. Chels calls me once a week, or more if needed, and we talk about stuff in general. Hopefully she will be surprised to see me." Soon enough, their flight was boarding and they were flying to Virginia.

Meanwhile, back in Virginia……

"What do you mean, they're here already!" Chelseigh said as she scrambled to get dressed. She thought that she had had enough time to shower and change before Ryan and Calleigh showed up. But, obviously that didn't work out like she wanted it to.

"Chelseigh?" Calleigh asked as she and Ryan wandered down the hall.

"Hang on a sec, sis. Man on the hall!" Chelseigh hollered out the door. Calleigh and Ryan's looks of confusion were evident and made both Hannah and Chelseigh burst into laughter.

"We have to yell that down the hall since the bathroom is on our side of the floor. It's just a warning for those whom are in the restroom taking showers and don't want to be surprised when there is a guy in there. Don't worry about it, Ryan. We know you won't do anything crazy. It's just a normal thing to do here." Chelseigh said as she calmed down from her bout of laughter.

"Chelseigh, have you heard from Danny?" Calleigh asked as she and Ryan sat down in the girls' room.

"Nothing yet. I'm pretty sure that they're flight doesn't get in for another hour." Chelseigh replied as she finished working on her hair. She sat down on her bed, next to her sister. Calleigh wrapped her arms around her baby sister and they hugged for a moment.

"I missed you Calleigh," Chelseigh whispered as she tried not to burst into tears. Calleigh smiled a watery smile and squeezed Chelseigh gently to let her know that the feeling was reciprocated. The girls held each other for a few more moments and let go. Chelseigh sat up, wiped the tears off of her face, and smiled.

"Hey, maybe it's time to head towards the airport to get the others." She stood up and looked at Calleigh.

"Actually, they are going to get a rental car for themselves to drive while here." Chelseigh sagged as she heard this announcement. She frowned a fake frown at her sister. Suddenly, Calleigh's phone rang. She looked at it and smiled.

"Hang on a sec, guys. I have to take this call." She said as she wandered out into the hall.

"Cal, that is the worst area for you to try and take a," Chelseigh was cut off by a sudden bout of curse words that escaped her sister's mouth. Chelseigh looked at Ryan, and both broke into laughter as Calleigh attempted to reconnect with Danny, as she had lost her signal as soon as she wandered into the hall.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

A/N: Ok, so how did you like it? Was it all cool and everything or what? Please review! I'll be whipping out chapters left and right as I sit here in the airport while waiting for my flight to be called. Only problem, I won't be able to post until I get back to school. Interesting, huh? Anyways, review please!


End file.
